Backwards
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: “Well jeez, Teme! I thought you’d be mellow after getting laid.” -Naruto, Part iii.
1. Part I

1**Title:** Backwards

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Me No Own NARUTO. Sadly. But Sasuke-kun is pretty. :)

**Distribution:** Please see my bio.

**Warnings: **Uhm, sort of a more mature situation but there's no detail really, so I thought it'd be okay at a T rating. Personally, I think that M should be okay for people 15 and up. I say this because I love the M fics, and I'm 15. :) But then, I'm not easily offended or awed or disgusted by adult situations, and maybe some of you are. Your choice. Pssh.

**A/N:** Here we go with my ramblings. This is another writer's block un-blocker for Stand My Ground. Which y'all should read if you haven't, review as well. Hehe. Chapter 23 will be up soon, I hope. I thought it'd be easier to write if I planned it out, but it's proving to be difficult. Anyway, read on! This one's kinda vauge.

**SxS**

Sakura had never forgotten. It was just something she couldn't do. Everything was printed in her ever expanding memory. Mean nicknames, good reports, how to heal puncture wounds, the day her heart broke into a million pieces, everything. It was all there, and she could never forget it. She had a routine.

Get up, make sure everyone else was up, shower, cook breakfast, go to work/train, cook dinner, housework, make sure everyone's asleep, go to sleep. It had been her routine for the last three years, and the alarm in her head always went off at 5:30am. Which was the same as today.

She groaned and rolled over, glaring at the glowing green digits of the clock. It read 5:30, as always. Her brain didn't forget, ever. Alarm clock or no, she was doomed to be up at 5:30, unless it was a special day. She sat up slowly and began her day. It was when she reached the door she knew something wasn't right.

First off, she wasn't in her house, in her bedroom. Oh no. And her clothes. Well, the thing was, she didn't have any on. She was totally naked. Dread overloaded her emotions as she turned gingerly towards the bed.

There, on the opposite side, was the boy, no man, she thought she'd never see again. His hair, raven in color was covering his eyes, and his mouth was in a straight but obviously content line. Her curious and confused eyes traveled across his flawless skin. This guy was a ninja and he had no scars? Apparently not. His muscled abdomen moved up and down in a slow pattern. His strong shoulders.. His beautiful calf. It was sticking out from underneath the lone white comforter that covered him from the waist down. He was beautiful. The sight was a strange, sexy and emotionally stressing. He was quite obviously more mature, since she'd last laid eyes on him, and he was now 19. Through the years, he had been stressed, emotionally and physically but as Gai would say, he was still blooming with youth, and even in the sanctuary of sleep, he was still as he always would be, her dark angel.

Still lost, wondering what she had _done_, how she'd _gotten_ here, how _he'd_ gotten here, where _here_ was and what the _hell_ was going on, she allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace her lips as the dark angel reached out for her in his dreams.

The thought of him waking and catching her completely exposed, watching him, crossed her mind and she quietly scrambled for the white sheet that was lying abandoned on the floor. She wrapped it around herself, and then frantically searched her memory for the last nights events. Oh, she remembered now.

She was at the 'Sunagakure Inn'. The mission in Suna to help the Kazekage. This was her hotel room, 109. Okay then, one last question: WHY WAS UCHIHA SASUKE LYING IN HER BED NAKED?!

Oh right.

After helping Gaara recover from a massive shoulder wound, she, Temari and Konkuro had gone off in search of a bar. Gaara had stayed home to rest, and they had been out well past midnight. She recalled the bar closing around 3am, and trio, drunker than _hell_ had been kicked out on to the dark dry streets of Suna. Temari, she remembered vaugely, had dragged Konkuro out to find another bar that was still open. Sakura, as politely as she could in her condition, had declined their invitation to accompany them and had staggered off in the other direction. At that point, she was getting fuzzy and her blood alcohol level had been well over the her normal limit.

Accidentally, she'd found herself in an alley surrounded by a trio of perverted theives. They had threatened her with suggestive comments and demanded she had over her valuables and her..._ 'services'_. Drunkenly, the leaf kunoichi got into a taijutsu stance, but was too wobbly to really fight. Soon, she was on her ass in the alley, the three scummy men standing over her, laughing. One, the leader, got down near her face and began to pull at her skirt. At that point, she was shouting obscenities and glaring through the fuzziness of her vision. That's when a figure that jumped off the roof of a nearby building and saved her. That figure, she later found out, was Sasuke. And that was the extent of her memory.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a masculine grunt. Her eyes focused and locked with his, and they remained in silence until she broke it. "What's going on?"

"A lot of things, it seems," was his emotionless reply.

_Oh great._ She thought grudgingly, _The first time I've seen this boy in three years and he's all with the cryptic._

"When did we...?"

"Last night."

"How...?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked bluntly.

"That's not what I meant," _Smart ass_, she added mentally, "How... did we end up here?"

"I don't remember," he claimed.

"So," She began angrily, "Isn't this the part where you knock me unconscious and run away?"

"I _don't_ run away."

"Oh no?" She rolled her eyes. "You suck at lying."

"And you suck at holding your liquor."

"I hope I threw up on you," she spat.

"You didn't," he said quietly.

"So what'll you do now?" She asked, voice now devoid of emotion. She wondered if it was easy for him. To knock her out and leave. To be so emotionless all the time. To give yourself to someone and not love them. To be like he was. To always leave everything behind. To have nothing. For her, she could never. Never do any of those things. She couldn't be emotionless. It was only a tone of voice. On the inside, she was screaming. She was bawling. She was dying.

"I'll go home." The words sounded so final.

She raised an eyebrow. "And home is sound? I feel sorry for you."

"Sound was never home. Home was where I was born."

"Why now?"

"Simple," He said, that same cold, bored tone, "Itachi is dead."

Sakura said nothing more. She couldn't, out of fear, terrified that he'd see right through her shield, he'd break her down and make her cry like he always did. She wouldn't let him. Not this time. Three years ago she promised herself to never allow him to break her again, she refused to pick up her own pieces one more time. It was getting old. She picked up all of her clothes and put them in her bag, pulling out some clean ones, stopping momentarily to stare at his discarded black pants that lay next to her bag.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura exited the bathroom, fully showered and dressed. She found Sasuke just as she had left him, except that he had turned on the t.v. and was now watching blankly.

There was a knock on the door and ignoring the dark-eyed man's curious gaze, she went to answer it. She found Konkuro there, obviously distressed.

"What is it? Is Gaara-kun alright?" Out of the corner of her jade eye, she watched Sasuke flinch at the suffix.

"Yeah, he's fine. But Temari. I think she has alcohol poisoning."

"Alright, I'll be there momentarily."

The middle sand sibling nodded, and rushed back off down the hall. She turned back to her unexpected and sort of unwelcome guest. "I've gotta go. I won't be disappointed if you're gone when I return." Sasuke shrugged and returned his gaze to the television and Sakura left, not one last glance behind her.

Deep down, she wanted him to stay, to be there when she got back. She wanted him, she had always wanted him. But she knew it'd just lead to more tears, more pain, and more suffering for her and the people around her. She wouldn't have to reveal her secret if he was gone when she came back. And her heart was already broken, he couldn't break it again if it was never fixed.

Relief flooded her system when she returned to a seemingly empty suite eight hours later. But that relief was replaced with worry as she heard the shower going. So he was still here. Still invading her life. She couldn't control her gaping mouth as he exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Sasuke raised a calm and perfect eyebrow at her and moved for his pants, dropping his towel. The smirk on his face was the one she used to know and a frown formed on her own when he said, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"You're still here?" She said, focusing on the light green walls.

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"I told you," he said, zipping up his pants, "I'm going home."

Jade clashed with obsidian.

"You can't just return and expect everything to be the same, Sasuke. Going home comes with responsibilities. And you have to be ready to except the consequences of your past actions." The hurt look on her face didn't go unnoticed.

"I know that," He said passively, "I still have a goal to complete, I need a wife."

She didn't meet his eyes. "Why?"

"You know why. I still have an ambition left."

Before she could stop herself, she said two words that made Uchiha Sasuke almost choke. His eyes widened and he was staring at her as the impact of her words hit him.

"You're wrong," she mumbled.

He regained composure quickly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," She replied.

"Something," he retorted.

"You won't care, you never cared."

"Tell me," he said.

"No."

"_Sakura_," Kami, did he move quickly. His hands were on her, pushing her against the wall, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to keep her there. "Tell me. What are you insinuating?"

"I'm not _insinuating_ anything."

"I'm not _stupid_, Sakura," he said, eyes still gazing into hers. "You know that. There's only _one_ way.. The only way I'd be wrong... You're the only one I've ever been with like that," he emphasized. "The _only_ way I'd be wrong is if you... but that's not possible."

She pushed away from him, stalking over to her bag.

"When?" He asked after several uncomfortable minutes had passed.

"The first time. When.. Your birthday, three years ago. When I saw you on that mission?" She explained quietly. "I thought I could talk you into coming home with me. We.. We ended up.. Anyway, when I woke up you said goodbye. And then... you knocked me out again."

He frowned, "Is...?"

"You have a son," she answered, "His name is Sekurou."

"Aa."

It was obvious he wasn't going to say anything more. This provoked her. "Exactly, I knew you wouldn't care."

"I do care," he said quietly, "When was he born?"

"April 19th."

"Aa," he said again.

To Sakura, this was a _very_ sticky situation. Awkward, scary. Many people had told her it wasn't meant to be between her and Sasuke. She guessed it had never been. She had been ridiculed for her pregnancy by some people of the village, and supported by some. She was after all, only 16, un-married with no man to help her. Her child was the bastard son of Uchiha Sasuke, a missing-nin who betrayed the village four years prior. She was pretty much alone. Her parents had died the year before, and many people looked down upon her. But Naruto, Kakashi, Ino and Tsunade were always there. And they always would be, and she was grateful for it. How could she go on missions and make money if Uncle Naruto and Aunt Ino weren't watching Sekurou? Despite the fact that she still loved the man in front of her, and probably always would, and the fact that they had a bond now in the form of a three year old boy, Sakura understood that he would most likely **never** love her. She was nothing to him, as always. Which was why she had tried dating other people. She had dated Lee, she had dated Kiba, and finally, she had dated Gaara. Amazingly, now that Shukuku was gone, he was very easy to get along with. They all excepted Sekurou and they all liked him. The three men had treated her much better than Sasuke ever had and she cared about all three of them a lot. But she was forever damned to love Uchiha Sasuke.

"Look Sasuke," she said, trying to hide her trembling, "I'm going. I guess I'll see you around. You've gotta be out of here by 6:30, okay? I'll leave the check out money on the night stand," She said quietly, emphasizing this by placing the money on the stand. She was at the door, her hand on the doorknob, the knot in her stomach tight. She was ready to walk out of his life just as he had walked out of hers. But this time, _his_ words stopped her.

"Sakura," he said carefully, "Will you be my wife?"

She turned, opening her mouth and finally allowing the tears to slip out and glide down her pale pretty face.

The world came to a stop as the word came out.

"_No."_

This threw Sasuke. It was so... _backwards_. Wasn't he supposed to be the one turning _her_ down? That was how it used to be. She was right, it wasn't the same as before. It would never be again. Haruno Sakura, the one girl he was able to tolerate, the one who had gushed over him endlessly, the one who he thought would've welcomed him back with open arms, who had flirted with him, who had always given him another chance had just turned down the chance to be legally bound to him? To be his wife? Something wasn't right. What happened to her? Had he really hurt her _that_ bad? What about his _son_? What about '_I love you, I'll do anything_'?

"_Why?"_ He _had_ to know. And as she was closing the door behind her, he could hear her soft cries and he swore he could feel his own heart break when she said it.

"_You don't love me."_

**SxS**

**Well. That was a bit depressing. If I get enough reviews I may do a small second chapter to give you an actual ending! But then, if I don't get at least 15, it'll have to stay as it is. Sorry guys. :)** _**And apologies for my mistakes!**_


	2. Part II

Title: Backwards

Chapter: Part II

Warning: Ah, language. As always.

Disc.: Meh. I don't own NARUTO. Okay?

Dist.: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! Go to my profile and read TERMS;; SHEESH!

A/N: As promised, here is the second part of Backwards. Stand My Ground is now deemed complete, except that I might go back and fix some chapters. ;) I do that.

SxS

It was a little scary to see a dark figure in her doorway at 10:30 at night. Too add un-needed affect, it was gloomy and raining, which suited Sakura's mood just fine. She and Ino had been chilling on the couch, both of them shoving down spoonfuls of ice cream, Sakura's strawberry and Ino's vanilla. When the girls were upset, they'd down galleons of ice cream and work them off the next day by sparring together.

It seemed that Ino had gotten into a fight with Shikamaru; which to Sakura, was hard to believe. A boy who thought that everything was troublesome was hardly someone Sakura deemed worthy of an argument. But apparently, one had occurred, and Ino had shown up at Sakura's door three hours before, the glint in her eye, the sake in her hand...

Sakura had sent for Uncle Naruto to collect Sekurou, who would be spending the night with him at his house; and of course, Aunt Hinata would be there to babysit the both of them.

And then, she'd proceeded to get drunk off her ass with Ino, down half a galleon of ice cream and watch a bunch of movies that made them both cry. They'd only just finished _Titanic_ and were moving onto _The Notebook_ when the two girls heard the knock. Sakura had paused the movie and they'd both listened silently for a moment.

Whoever it was knocked again, more urgently this time, and the action sent both Ino and Sakura into fits of giggles. After a few moments, the girls had collected themselves and Sakura had gone to answer the door. There, she found Shikamaru, who was muttering about something being troublesome.

She had stepped back and Ino had fallen off the couch, and Sakura had cocked her head at the Nara before moving aside to let him in. He had stepped over the threshold and continued on to remove his shoes and vest, which were both soaking wet as Ino had sat up, eyes bulging at the sight of her boyfriend in her best friend's apartment.

"Shika-kun?" She asked, her words slurred, and she giggled softly.

Shikamaru looked up and his eyes locked with Ino's, who gave a sharp gasp and broke the connection. Sakura just watched all this with hazy vision, wondering wether or not she should be worried that Ino would probably leave her and their night of sad fun.

"Ino," Shikamaru drawled, "Are you drunk?"

The word 'drunk' sent Ino into another fit of giggles, and she fell off the couch, which caused Sakura to bubble with laughter and clutch her stomach. Shikamaru eyed both of them, and raised an eyebrow, which was a lot in his lazy case, at their disheveled states.

"I'll take that as a yes...troublesome.."

"But..._hic_...Shika..._hic_.. I thought you were... _hic..._ mad at me?

"No," Shikamaru sighed and moved over to the couch, gently sitting next to her. "How can I be mad at you? You're too... troublesome. I love you, okay?"

Ino smiled and sighed, leaning into his chest. "I lubb joo, too, Shika-kun."

"Mhm," Shikamaru sighed, looking over at Sakura who was watching the exchange quietly. His gaze snapped her out of her trance.

"Want some TEA?" For some reason now, Sakura couldn't control the pitch of her voice. What was _that_ all about?

"I think I'll get it, Sakura, I know where it is," Shikamaru said, looking at her and Ino worriedly, "You'll probably burn yourself... or the house."

Sakura nodded, "Fun, fun!"

Shikamaru sighed and stood, walking over and disappearing into Sakura's kitchen, still muttering his famous phrase.

"Sooo," Ino giggled, "What were we saying?" Ino's words were melting together, "It's been a few days now, righhhttt?"

Sakura nodded sadly, "He said he was coming home, Inooo.."

"Gomen," Ino said sadly, "He's a butt."

They both tumbled onto the floor in fits of giggles again, and soon Shikamaru appeared with their tea. He placed them on Sakura's coffee table, and there was another knock on the door, startling Sakura, who was still standing by it. She turned and yanked it open, and her eyes widened and she slammed the door shut again, putting her back to it.

"IT'S HIM." She gasped, staring at Ino with terrified eyes, "WHAT DO I DO?"

"It's who?" Shikamaru asked, helping Ino sip her tea.

"Sasuke..." her voice was now a whisper. "It's Sasuke."

"I heard he'd returned," Shikamaru muttered, "He's on probation. I'm surprised Naruto didn't tell you. But then, I doubt he knows."

Sakura was still looking terrified when there was knocking again. She scampered over to the house and hid next to Ino. Shikamaru sighed again and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

He saw three emotions on the Uchiha's face when he opened the door. Annoyance, confusion and when his eyes landed on Shikamaru, _anger_.

"Where's Sakura?" He spat, he was soaked as well, and the fact that Nara Shikamaru was part of the male species and at Sakura's house pissed him off like no one would believe.

"In here, obviously," Shikamaru muttered, stepping aside. Sakura was still cowering behind Ino, and Sasuke's gaze immediately softened when he saw her. Until he saw the seven empty sake bottles on the table.

But at least he now understood why the Nara was there, for Yamanaka of course. He should've known. He sent Shikamaru an apologetic look, who rolled his eyes in return, and slouched just a little bit more.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, watching her as she looked back at him with bright confused eyes.

"Ino," Shikamaru called gently, "Lets get going...troublesome...I left the toaster on."

Ino blinked at him, and then slowly stood, pulling Sakura up with her. They both staggered towards the door.

Five minutes later, Sakura, who was drunker than drunk, was alone with Uchiha Sasuke. And she immediately became alert when she thought of the things that happened while she was drunk and alone with Uchiha Sasuke.

Grimacing, the hangover headache hit her like a brick in the face and she groaned. "You ruined my night," She growled, stalking back over to her tea and holding her head. "I was having fun."

"Where's... our son?"

Sakura's heart stopped for a moment before she replied, "Not here."

Sasuke didn't say anything more and Sakura finished her tea. He noticed she looked extremely stressed. He watched her eyes shift towards something in the corner and saw it was a playpen. He walked slowly over to it and peered inside, his eyes finding toys and sippy-cups, different types of animal crackers...

An Uchiha heir. And the mother of it had refused him. He was just all jumbled up. And now here she was, drunk again, standing next to the coffee table. He had no way of knowing that the next question to come tumbling from his lips would piss her off.

"Do you drink all the time?"

She growled at this, and her eyes darkened, "No, you ass, of course I don't."

He stared at her for a moment and nodded. "So where is he?"

"With Naruto."

She enjoyed the panic in his eyes, the sheer fear on his face, that begged her to be playing with him. His son was not with Naruto, and not being corrupted. Oh, yes, this woman must have been drunk to let her child go to Naruto's house.

"You're shitting me," was his final answer.

"No, I'm not shitting you. Believe it or not," she grinned despite her headache, "Naruto is very responsible, and his house is child-proofed."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sasuke replied, not convinced. "You let a three year old sleep over at Uzumaki Naruto's house?"

"Hinata is there as well. And they take very good care of him all the time, so shut your mouth. You haven't been here, so you wouldn't know."

Her words stung, and he couldn't ignore them, "Well excuse me for not knowing I had a kid," he growled in response, and watched her eyes harden.

"Well excuse me for being knocked out cold before I could tell you," she muttered, and placed her empty tea cup back on the coffee table. "Asshole." She turned and went down the hallway, and into one of the rooms, "and get out of my house!" She called.

"Sakura," He tried again, "Where would you like me to go? We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to someone like you, Sasuke," She bellowed from the room down the hall. "Now leave me alone."

"No, I won't leave you alone," He called back, "You wanted me home, here I am." He moved and walked down the hall to the room she had gone into and found her sprawled across her forest green bedspread. He sighed and bent to touch her shoulder. She glared at him, and opened her mouth.

"Get out of my bedroom. Don't you see that bad things happen when we're alone?"

"I don't think they're bad," Sasuke sighed, not moving away, but towards her, "We really need to talk about some things."

"We really don't. Just go back to wherever you came from."

He was starting to get irritated. "Sakura," He said again, "I want to be part of my son's life. You can't deny me that."

"I can."

"What?" He growled.

"You are probably being charged with abandoning Leaf right now. Well, you not only abandoned Leaf, you abandoned me, your friends, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and your son. So get the hell away from me."

"No," he repeated, "I'm not leaving until you listen to reason."

"Hah!" She exclaimed, sitting up and facing him, "Why should I? I practically threw myself at you when we were twelve, I told you I loved you and that I'd do anything for you. But that wasn't good enough. So anything you have to say, can't possibly compare."

She was right, he admitted, he hadn't listened to reason. Why should she?

"Sakura," He said calmly, "When you left me in the hotel room," Ugh, the concept of even saying that had disgusted him. He was supposed to leave _her_ in the hotel room. He was supposed to walk away. He hated when things were backwards. "I didn't get to tell you."

"Tell me what?" She spat, obviously annoyed that he wasn't getting up and leaving.

"That I do love you," He almost choked on the words, and was hurt when her reaction didn't change. It was like she hadn't heard him. "Sakura?"

"WHAT?" She muttered, still glaring.

"I said..." he was an Uchiha, damn it. He wasn't supposed to choke on words. This was a woman's thing! Damn the backwards-ness of the stupid situation! "That I do love you."

The world froze.

Again.

Sakura didn't breathe, didn't speak, didn't blink.

_Wha...? Oh yes_, she mused,_ I am definitely drunk. He didn't just say that. It was my imagination. He's probably not even here._

"Tch," She said, smirking, "I am so drunk! I could've sworn you just said the_ L_ word."

"I did."

And once again, the world froze.

What to do, what to do...

"Mgrffgh?"

Well, that didn't come out like she wanted it to. She was supposed to say, _"Oh. Well, that's nice."_

"What?" Sasuke asked, eyeing her with complete bewilderment.

"I love you, too."

_WHAT?! _Her brain was screaming at her, that was wrong, she wasn't supposed to say that either.

But she was okay with it. **For now.**

**SxS**

**I am so mean. **

**Hehe.. 15 more reviews if you want an alternate ending! ;)**


	3. Part III

**Title:** Backwards

**Chapter:** Part III

**Warning:** Language, as always. Our beautiful Sasuke-kun likes to say dirty things. -cringes- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

**Disc.:** Meh. I don't own NARUTO. Masashi Kishimoto-senpai won't let me have it.

**Dist.:** Ay-yi-yi. If you don't know by now, you are terribly lost.

**A/N:** I decided to be nice and give you the ending. You should read my other stories too if you haven't and REVIEW because it encourages me to write others! Yay! Sezume means 'sparrow'. Sekurou has no meaning, I made it up.

**SxS**

"AHHHHHH!" Her scream didn't seem to have any affect on anyone, and as she recovered from the shock, she took everything in, "Well, shit."

Sakura groaned, "Ino, why are you so loud? Go away..."

"Sakura! How could you! HOW COULD YOU!?"

Sakura blinked her eyes open and lifted her head up, Ino's yelling had pulled her out of happy dream land. But she refused to move more than her head. She was comfortable and warm, and... snug. "How could I do what, Ino?" Sakura yawned, closed her eyes, and leaned back down laying her head back in it's original place.

"How could you _SLEEP WITH SASUKE_ again!?"

Huh?

Sakura's eyes snapped open again, as she realized what she'd been lying on was moving. Abruptly, she sat up and shoved the sleeping dark-haired boy off the bed, at the same time shrieking and pulling the sheet to her chest.

WHAT?

Sasuke, who was now lying on the floor, grumbled and sat up, "What'd you do that for?"

"WHAT DID I DO THAT FOR!?" Sakura shouted, Ino gaped. "Hm, what did I do that for... oh, I don't know.. Maybe I find it odd for YOU to be in MY bed."

Sasuke, oblivious to everything, stood up, holding his head. Ino screamed again, and Sakura couldn't help but stare. He was stark naked. She watched as the situation hit him, and the tips of his ears turned slightly red. He grabbed the sheet off the bed, ripping it off Sakura to cover himself. Sakura let out a surprised shriek as her only sheild was tugged away from her and she dove off the other side of the bed, hiding behind the edge.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, UCHIHA?!"

Awkward silence instilled and Ino still stood in the doorway, looking utterly horrified.

"I never want to wake up to this again," Sakura snapped, glaring darkly at Sasuke and then Ino. "Sasuke! What are you doing here!?"

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked, frowning, his eyes hidden beneath his ebony bangs.

"Even I rememeber that," Ino muttered, "But then, you drank more sake than I did."

Sakura growled as Sasuke spoke, "I came over here to talk to you."

"Oh yeah!? Well it looks like you did a lot more than talking, buddy!"

Ino nodded in agreement, and Sasuke turned and glared at her. "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't," Ino confirmed, "I'm here to support Sakura."

"Well, support her from somewhere else," Sasuke hissed, daring her to argue. She didn't. She waved goodbye to Sakura, promised to tell all of Konoha about this little morning mishap, and then skipped down the hall and out the door. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Again.

"Get out of my house," Sakura muttered, grabbing her nightgown off the floor and pulling it on. Sasuke watched in amusement as she stumbled over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. \

"Can't do that," Sasuke smirked at her, "We never got a real chance to talk."

Sakura shot him a glare before leaving the room to change and get asprin. When she returned, he'd pulled his pants on, and was hunting for his shirt.

"I've gotta go," Sakura growled, "Be gone when I come back."

Sasuke, tugging his shirt out from underneath her desk sighed, "Sakura, I need to talk to you, so I guess I'll be waiting until you come back."

Sakura made a huff noise and turned on her heel, heading for the front door. He heard the jingling of her keys and the slam of the door to signal she'd gone.

'_Well, this is going to be harder than I thought._'

**SxS**

"Thanks, Naruto, really," Sakura said, smiling despite her large migraine, "I appreciate it."

"Aw, it's nothing, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, smiling, "You know I love the little guy!" He leaned in to whisper in Sakura's ear, "Plus," he giggled in a perverted way, "It gives me a reason to ask Hinata-chan to spend the night."

Sakura pulled back and slapped his arm playfully, "Perv."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and watched as Sakura, who had Sekurou perched on her hip, walked down his walk way and down the street.

He really loved those two.

**SxS**

It was 5:30pm before Sakura actually went back to her house. She'd avoided it almost all day, and now she had no other choice. Hopefully, the raven-haired hunk would be gone, if not, she'd have to face him or throw him on his ass.

She walked up hesitantly to the door, her son asleep on her shoulder. She pulled out her keys and inserted them into the lock, which clicked open. She opened the front door and quietly stepped inside. It was quiet.

Maybe he _had_ left.

She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she heard a groan come from her couch. Gingerly, she moved towards the couch and found the dreaded Uchiha asleep there, her photo album wide open next to him.

_Nosey bastard._

She glared at his form for a moment before walking down the hall to Sekurou's room and gently placing him in his bed. He whimpered momentarily and opened his eyes. She smiled down at him.

"Mommy," He said quietly. "No sleep."

"Yes sleep," she replied.

"Nooo..."

She frowned and picked him back up. He settled into her side once more and closed his eyes. What a brat! Still aware of Sasuke's chakra signature slumbering on her couch, the girl slipped into her own bedroom where she slid Sekurou gently into her bed. He didn't move this time. She sighed and closed her bedroom door soundlessly, and went over to her dresser to change. Once she was comfortable, she curled herself up next to her son, and feel asleep.

For about two hours.

The moment her bedroom door opened, her eyes snapped open in alarm and she froze. There was no chakra signature, and Sasuke must've read her mind, because it was suddenly there, as clear as day. She turned, and he was standing in the doorway, smirking. She smirked right back, knowing that he couldn't see their son from his position.

But Sekurou ruined it for her. "Mommy?" The boy had asked quietly, curling himself closer to his mother's warmth and fisting her shirt. "Cold," he said, and she unconciously covered him with more of her blanket. The boy's eyes closed again and he smiled. Her eyes were on Sasuke's face, a shocked expression. He practically flew across the room to the side of her bed and peered over her.

The emotions that ran across his face when he saw the little raven-haired three year old were so beautiful, that Sakura could not contain her pride. In this rare share of emotion, Sasuke was a whole different person.

But her smile disappeared when he pulled back abruptly and frowned.

"What?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it. After a moment, he opened it again, "Can I ...touch him?"

She looked at him like he was a fairytale princess. "Of course you can touch him," She muttered quietly.

He moved to the other side of the bed, and Sekurou opened his eyes, he looked at his mother questioningly, and she nodded. So the little tiny boy turned over, still cuddling into his mommy, and looked up at the older form of himself.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was the boy's dark eyes. He'd half expected them to be green. The boy smiled sheepishly up at his daddy, an accepting look in his bright onyx eyes. He was so innocent.

"Sekurou," Sakura cooed, her hand going up and running through his dark hair, "Do you rememeber what I told you?"

Sekurou didn't look back at her, his eyes were on Sasuke. He seemed to think for a moment, confusion in his eyes, instead shook his head.

"You don't rememeber what I told you about Uncle Naruto and Mommy?"

Realization flickered in his son's eyes as Sasuke watched, and Sekurou sat up and looked Sasuke right in the face. Sakura looked surprised and Sekurou opened his small mouth to speak, "Dis is daddy?"

Sasuke flinched. Okay, he wanted to be called 'Daddy', yes, but he was too surprised to even respond.

Sakura sat up and ran another hand through her son's hair and she looked into Sasuke's eyes. She whispered a word that made Sasuke's heart want to burst, "Yes."

**SxS**

_**Two Years Later.**_

"Hey, Dad!" the boy called, smirking at the other boy.

Sasuke appeared next to his son, his arms folded over his chest.

"He doesn't believe me that I'm going to get the sharingan, or that you have it!"

Sasuke shut his eyes and sighed. "Just because you have it doesn't mean you're better," he reminded his son, who looked up at him, still smirking.

"I know that, but I just want to prove it."

Sasuke sighed again and shut his eyes, only to open them to reveal the spinning sharingan. The brunette Sekurou had been taunting looked terrified.

"Come on," He told Sekurou, "We're supposed to meet your mother and sister at noon."

Sekurou's eyes brightened, "Really?"

"She comes back from her mission today. Relax. You're acting like she's been gone for a year. It's been eight days. Is spending time with me really that bad?"

Sekurou made a face, "Sometimes."

Sasuke smiled and rubbed a hand through his son's hair. "I'm sure."

At ten after noon, Haruno Sakura walked stiffly through the gates, her shirt stuck to her side with blood. She sighed, '_Damn rouges,' _and immediately putting on a smile when she saw her son, Naruto, with her daughter in his arms, Kakashi and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke both had worried expressions, whereas Kakashi was passive, Sezume was asleep and Sekurou looked extremely happy to see her. He ran over to hug her, but stopped short when he saw her wound.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped, gently handing Kakashi the little girl and then hurriedly getting to her side, "Are you okay? Why didn't you heal that?"

She glared at him, "I'm out of chakra, duh."

Sasuke snorted and she glared at him too. Sekurou looked up at both of them, "Are you guys gonna fight again?"

Sakura's gaze softened, and she leaned down to kiss her son's head, ignoring the intense ache in her side. "No."

Sekurou broke into a grin and closed his eyes in an amused smile. Naruto turned to Sasuke and muttered something about the hospital and Sakura groaned, "I'm fine. Plus, they'll whine and make me take on a shift today."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, "Just go. I'm taking Sekurou for ramen at Ichiraku's! Kakashi-sensei can come with Sezume!"

Kakashi muttered something, and then smiled down at the pink-haired baby. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all raised their eyebrows.

"Ramen!" Sekurou shouted smiling happily and began to walk in the direction of the stand when Naruto turned to Sasuke, a pout already in place, "I forgot my wallet."

Sasuke glared at him, swearing under his breath and pulled out a couple of ryu and handed them to the blonde. "I hate you," He growled.

"Love you, too," Naruto mused sarcastically and challenged Sekurou to a race. After which they sped off.

"You're going to the hospital," Sasuke told the pink-haired kunoichi, who grumbled in response.

**SxS**

Three hours later, Kakashi had dropped Sezume off to Sakura and told them of Sekurou's plan to sleep at Naruto's. Sasuke had frowned and began to say no when Sakura nodded and shooed Kakashi off with a smile and a promise for dinner at her house with everyone on Friday.

After walking Sakura to her house, Sasuke began to wonder if his plan would ever work. It hadn't worked in the beginning like he thought it would. He had thought that once she knew he was serious, she'd take him back. And she still hadn't two years later. Even after she'd found out she was pregnant from one of their drunken encounters. They lived in separate houses and only saw each other through Naruto, Kakashi, Sezume and Sekurou.

Which Sasuke was really bugged by.

When you find out you love someone, and they build a wall against you so they don't get hurt again... He hated it.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, trying for the first time since Sezume was born to actually talk her back into a relationship, "I'd like to talk to you."

Sakura, thinking nothing of it, nodded and let him inside, "Let me just put Sezume in her crib, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, watching as Sakura laid her child down in the living room crib gently. She was so beautiful... they both were.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke with a content expression.

"Us," He repiled lightly, ignoring the way she had tensed.

"..."

"You know that I..."

"Sasuke, you know where I stand with that," She replied curtly, moving quietly about the room, picking up toys.

"I don't care," Sasuke informed her, grabbing her wrist as she nimbly passed him, "I want more."

And he kissed her. Hard.

**SxS**

_And this is where I leave you, yet again. I love you all!_

_Situation__: Sasuke is back, He and Sakura now have two kids, their daughter a product of one of the two drunken encounters you have read about. They are not together. Yet. Depending on if I add another part_..._. or, I can let you finish the story with your imagination. _

_Your choice, __**15**__ reviews guys._


	4. Part IV

**Title:** Backwards

**Chapter:** Part IV

**Warning:** Bah. Same as always, chicos.

**Disc.:** Ah foo. These depress me. No, I don't own NARUTO. Waaa...

**Dist.:** Tch. I'm stopping this. I'm not putting these things in here anymore.

**A/N:** I'm going to try to make this the last part of the series, but I may do an epilogue and have it be part five. ;) It's cause I love y'all. You know, these last couple of days, I just randomly read a NaruSasu, and those are just plain weird... (shudder) But I find that I suddenly like yaoi. I still don't like it when it's just the two- I really like the NaruSasuSaku relationship. I prefer that she's in there, because it helps my sanity. ;) Plus, if I was Sakura, I'd be like, 'Hell Yeah!' Naruto and Sasuke are hot...and well, they're even hotter together. Wow. This is embarrassing. Oh well. Hehe. Here's your damn chapter. Excuse my...blah.

**SxS**

Hmm. This was a nice dream. She enjoyed the real-ness of it, how his lips used to feel on hers... But her heart clenched in her chest when his hand came up to her face– that never happened in her fantasies. He was never... romantic.

She blinked, choking on air and pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes. "Wha...?"

He blinked at her, "I told you. I want more."

The funny thing was, she wanted more too. But she was too... Sakura-ish to tell him that. She had rules. She'd made promises. To herself. Every fiber of her being was screaming for him, but her mind wouldn't allow it, it was wrong in every way, no matter how she tried to make it fit, it didn't work. He had hurt her. And he had hurt her badly.

Kissing her now, taking care of their children, not of that made up for the pain he had caused her. Her heart was still healing, even after all the years they'd been actually apart, she was still trying to put her heart back together. Even though she knew it'd never be the same.

"Sasuke," She said slowly, "I can't."

He gave her a level look and she saw the pained look that lingered there, "Don't lie to me."

"Fine. I can. But I won't."

"Why?" He asked, staring at her, disbelievingly. Again she was rejecting him!? What was the world coming to? Maybe this was all a lie. A genjutsu he'd been in for years. Maybe he was in a coma, trapped inside his mind, dreaming all of this up. She would never reject him back when they were Genin. No, never. She worshiped the ground he walked on. She followed him around like a puppy dog with hearts in her eyes, fighting with other girls for his attentions. Which they never got, not a single one of them. He was the cold, refusing bastard who denied feelings and rejected people without remorse or shame. SO WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS!? Why was his life so twisted and backwards? He was starting to hate that word...backwards. He didn't like it. He liked it when he was the one rejecting, when she was smiling at him, when he had the control.

"I think you know why I can't give you more," She replied tersely.

He frowned at her. And then he grabbed her shoulders in an iron grip and smashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Everything exploded, there were a million colors blending and mixing behind his eyelids, different hues, the way the light reflected on her skin.

"S...stop..." She whispered, but there was no real feeling in it. Her resolve broke as she gasped for breath and was pulled into another fierce kiss.

Vaugely, she could feel them stumbling towards her bedroom and all of her doubts, her rational and logical thoughts left her mind as the burning desire filled her heart and soul. She wouldn't protest anymore. How long did she think she refuse him?

Apparently, not that long.

**SxS**

"Sakura-chan? Helloooo... Sakura-chan, I was going to drop Sekurou off but I wanted to tell you that he wants to sleep over aga–" The boy trailed off once inside the house. Well, more like when he saw the dark colored shirt with the Uchiha fan on it lying on the living room floor. And then Sakura's red zip up in the hallway. After peering into the crib to find Sezume still sleeping peacefully, he moved carefully down the hall.

Hesitantly, he poked his head into the open bedroom. He grinned when he recognized the two shapes of his teammates under the blanket. He could see Sakura's pink hair poking out from the top of the blanket, and he could see Sasuke's raven spikes peeking out from the side.

"Finally," The kitsune muttered, rolling his eyes, the grin still plastered on.

Under the blanket, Sasuke's eyes snapped open. The blanket was hauled off his top half as he glared at Naruto, the boy's amused blue eyes shining back.

"Get out," Sasuke grumbled, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, Geez, teme! I thought you'd be mellow after getting laid."

Apparently the pink blob had awoken and she chucked a pillow at Naruto, which whacked him square in the face.

**SxS**

"You know, I think it went very well," Ino commented, watching Sakura poke Sasuke in the chest, a curious look in her friend's emerald eyes.

"Yes," Hinata agreed, her eyes watching as well. Well, she was looking a bit to the left where Naruto was chatting up Neji. Or trying. Neji wasn't reacting other than looking extremely annoyed. She watched as he briefly looked over at Tenten, who was subtly chatting with Lee to his right, for help. She smiled at him, and then ignored him. His eyes narrowed and Hinata let a little smile slip through. It was funny to how Neji would get anxious when Tenten ignored him. And even funnier when he tried to hide it.

"For an expression-less bastard, he sure is dramatic," Shikamaru drawled watching Sasuke frown at his new wife's antics and step back and put his hands up in mock defense. Lee looked up, his eyes widening over at Sasuke and Sakura.

"YOSH! You should eat the cake! It's YOUTHFUL!" He encouraged them. Sakura blinked and Sasuke glared.

"Nyah, he gets that from Sakura," Ino explained ignoring Lee's outburst, "Anyway, Shika-kun, we should grab up Sezume. Oh, yeah, I told Sakura we'd take her and Naruto's taking the brat."

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag..."

Hinata smiled as they walked off and turned back to the newlyweds. They were now sitting down at the table again, back to trying to eat their wedding cake. Naruto had turned to Sasuke and was trying very hard not to splatter Sakura with cake as he attempted to shove a piece down Sasuke's front. Hinata smiled again.

Everything was just fine.

**SxS**

Pah. That was short. And very straightforward. If you don't get the last scene, they just got married. Everyone's at the reception. ;)

Whoa.

Probably not going for that part five.


End file.
